


Enough

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gets injured during a case. Morgan rides in the ambulance with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

"Sir, we need you to give us some space." The paramedic, who had earlier introduced himself as John, pressed a hand against Morgan's chest, gently pushing him away from the gurney and the center of the vehicle. He helplessly did what he was being told, backing away from the gurney with a frown. 

He wanted to be sad, upset - what's how most people would feel, right? - but all he felt was pure anger. Angry at Reid for getting hurt, angry at himself for not properly protecting him, angry at the EMTs for not letting him near the doctor's limp body when all he wanted to do was hold him and tell him it'd be okay.

Morgan wanted to speak as he watched the paramedics trying desperately to stabilize Reid's breathing but his chest stayed flat despite their efforts but no words came out. He'd seen the genius in some gruesome situations before but he was clearly on the brink of death and he could hardly stomach it.

No, he couldn't stomach it. Morgan hunched over, releasing the contents of his stomach on the floor.

One of the EMTs, a woman that oddly resembled Garcia, pushed away from the gurney where people were working on Reid, and put a hand on Morgan's back. "Honey," she said, her voice dripping with sincere worry. "You need to relax, okay? Your friend wouldn't want this, I'm sure." She shifted her hand to his shoulder, squeezing. "Do you want some water?"

Morgan knew it was cruel, knew he'd regret it later, but he roughly pushed her away and pointed at Reid. "Don't pay attention to me. I'm fucking breathing. He isn't."

The woman seemed wounded by his words but curtly nodded and returned to the gurney, helping the other EMTs.

The blaring horns, flashing lights - it was all starting to become fuzzy. Morgan could feel his head spinning, his hands wet with what he presumed was both sweat and blood from where he'd touched Reid while waiting for ambulance. He stared blankly at Reid's body, which was just as lifeless as before, his arm dangling from the table, swinging with the abrupt movements of the vehicle. He looked dead, and maybe he was, but Morgan couldn't let himself believe that.

"Reid," Morgan tightened his jaw, teeth clenching. No. "Spencer, I need you to get through this, okay?"

John glanced at the other paramedics, a relieved look on his face. "There - we got a pulse!"

It was a feeling of bricks lifting off his shoulders. Morgan relaxed a bit against the wall. It'd be okay. But just as he got comfortable, letting his tiredness finally take over, John's voice filled his ears again. "His pulse," he breathed, "we lost it again!"

Morgan opened his eyes, bloodshot and watery, and glanced at Reid. They were shocking him, his body jumping with each current. His eyes stayed at his face for quite some time, admiring just how strangely peaceful he looked, his eyes gently closed and his lips slightly parted, before sweeping across the rest of his body, stopping once his eyes reached the obvious injury that all but taunted him now. Taunted his inability to keep the genius safe.

A gunshot wound right through the chest. Morgan didn't know a lot about organs and their locations - he  _wasn't_  Spencer Reid after all - but he knew it had to be near the heart. The bullet had to have been dangerously close to his heart. Morgan wet his lips nervously, his vision blurring under all the bright lights.

"I..." He mumbled before slowly collapsing from sheer exhaustion. His hand slid down the wall and his body gave out under his weight. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Reid's eyes fluttering open before quickly closing again. For one second he wondered if he imagined it but before he could know, he was out.

\---

Morgan woke up with a pounding headache and immediately knew he was in a hospital by the uncomfortable gown on his body. He turned and shifted; desperate attempts to get comfortable before he slowly sat up, pushing off his weight just to do that much. He was still horribly weak, he could tell.

He looked around the room, pausing when he noticed the person sleeping next to him. Reid. 

Morgan stared at his chest, his heartbeat uneven and fast, waiting for it. Finally his chest lifted and fell, confirming it. He was  _breathing_. He was alive. Without even considering the consequences, Morgan pulled the tubes and wires out of his arms and threw his legs over the side of the bed.

Once he was sure he could stand, after a few practices of putting his weight on his feet and standing up for a minute before siting back down, Morgan approached Reid. He plopped down in the chair next to his bed, scooting so close to him he hit his knee against the bottom of the bed. Ignoring the stab of pain, he reached out and grasped the doctor's hand.

"Reid," he sighed, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb, "I'm so glad... shit, thank you for not leaving me."

Reid stirred a bit then suddenly Morgan could feel him squeezing his hand back. It was a weak and gentle squeeze like that of a child but it was still something. It was enough. He didn't say a word or move otherwise but Morgan didn't mind. This was all he could ever ask for.


End file.
